A Scaly Secret
by Rocky Pond
Summary: what happens when Olive moves to Australia gold coast . Who will she meet?, what will she become? Am I ever going to stop talking in Questions? Read and find out. R&R. Theme song in Chapter 4. VOTE IN MY POLL!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ant farm or h2o I only own Rocky and Sam.

If you do not like this please don't review.

A scaly secret

Olive's POV

I was saying good bye to each of my friends and Lexi. I had no idea why she was there but she was. "Bye Gibson" all of a sudden Gibson pulled a framed picture of him out of his hair. I took the gift and moved on to Angus. "Bye Angus" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and moved on to Paisley "Paisley look after yourself and here are some notes about what you will be learning this year good luck" I passed the notes then Paisley said "what are Tara 'n' Tula" "That's tarantula" "oh". I then moved on to Fletcher "bye Olive" "bye Fletcher" I gave him a hug "what I've been your friend since preschool and all I get is a hug I mean Angus got a kiss" Fletcher complained "Fletcher, Angus has been chasing after me for ages he at least deserves a kiss on the cheek." I walked over to Lexi and said "you know Lexi I think I might actually miss you and your meanness" "well knowing you you'll get an enemy straight away". I smiled and walked over to Chyna and I realised I was started to tear up I hugged Chyna and said "I'm going to miss you most of all" "I'm going to miss you too" we hugged again and my flight was called as I walked down the runway I looked behind me my blonde hair flipped to the side I looked at everyone and there slightly teary eyes as they looked at my blue, sad , teary eyes I then continued walking down the runway with my parents and to the long flight ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

I still haven't had any reviews and I really want some reviews please review and now I'm going to stop saying review any way please review dang it I said review again any ways

Please R&R

A Scaly Secret

Olive Pov

As soon as I got off the plane I was glad, heights gave me chills, planes are absolute nightmares though I was also sad I was in Australia away from my friends and I would not be back to America for a while. My parents and I caught a taxi to our new house. It was amazing there were 3 floors not including the basement and attic 6 spacious rooms (not including kitchen and dining room) on each floor and a pool and it was right next to the beach. Minutes later the moving truck came I chose a room it was the biggest room on the 3 floor and started unpacking my stuff. I had been watching icarly and had a room just like hers except with green walls. I designed it that way as it is the coolest room ever. I grabbed my books about Australia and started reading. In around 2 hours I was asleep my eyes quickly flashed open. I decided to go for a walk on the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Changed Rocky's name to TJ just so you know

P.S. 

P.P.S. making this like a show, theme song happened at the end of first chapter, theme song is magic sung by Indiana Evans not Selena Gomez okay after this episode will say what happens at theme song .

Olive's POV

When I arrived at the beach or in other words walked out of the house. I was engulfed in the aroma of salt water. I was so distracted by the smell I ran into a girl about my age with blondish brown hair and sea blue eyes that bore into my soul with a scowl upon her face. She was looking down at her shirt which had a splash of strawberry smoothie in the middle. Then I noticed the open cup with strawberry smoothie oozing out at her feet. "Look where you're going next time" she shouted in rage. I studied her more clearly and saw the many turquoise green strips in her hair which stood out were now lightly sprinkled with strawberry smoothie near the bottom of her long hair. Then a girl the same age ran up to us. She had red locks which seemed to bounce when she ran. Her grey eyes went surprisingly well with her red hair. "There you are TJ" she panted. The red head's pale skin stood out on the other girl TJ as her friend called her olive skin. "Hi" the red head said when she noticed me "I'm Samantha or Sam for short and this is TJ"

"Hi I'm Olive"I replied

"Oh you're the new girl who lives in that house, right" TJ asked pointing to my new house. I nodded. "You came all the way from America I hear" said TJ "that is so cool!"

"Hey" said Sam "Wanna go for an adventure?"

"Sure" I replied before I could change my mind

"C'mon" shouted TJ who was already running down the beach. Me and Sam looked at each other and ran after her.

Hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

WET AND WILD THEME SONG=It's Magic By Selena Gomez

SILENCE= A scaly secret writing=

INSTRUMENTAL=TJ running down a hallway

OH OH OH IT'S MAGIC=TJ's legs transform in to tail

YOU KNOW NEVER BELIEVE IT'S NOT SO=TJ's first tail scene

IT'S MAGIC YOU KNOW=TJ's hand in stop position/ using one of her powers

NEVER BELIEVE IT'S NOT SO = TJ leaning on a wall arms crossed then walking after Sam

NEVER BEEN AWAKE NEVER SEEN A DAY BREAK=TJ sitting on the couch legs crossed laughing

LEANING ON MY PILLOW IN THE MORNING=end of episode 3 scene in moon pool TJ's part

LAZY DAY IN BED MUSIC IN MY HEAD=TJ holding headphones to her ears singing

CRAZY MUSIC PLAYING IN THE MORNING LIGHT= same as above

OH OH OH IT'S MAGIC=TJ diving into pool

YOU KNOW NEVER BELIEVE IT'S NOT SO= TJ swimming off as mermaid

IT'S MAGIC YOU KNOW =Olive running down hallway

NEVER BELIEVE IT'S NOT SO =Olive's legs turn in to a tail

WOW=Olive's first tail scene

I LOVE A SUNNY DAY DREAMING OF FAR AWAY=Olive's hand in stop position/using one of her powers

DREAMING ON MY PILLOW IN THE MORNING=Olive being thrown back by invisible force

NEVER BEEN AWAKE NEVER SEEN A DAY BREAK= end of episode 3 in moon pool Olive's part

LEANING ON MY PILLOW IN THE MORNING= Olive cooking

OH OH OH IT'S MAGIC= Olive cooking

YOU KNOW= Olive sitting on the couch laughing

NEVER BELIEVE IT'S NOT SO = Olive diving into pool

IT'S MAGIC YOU KNOW=Olive swimming off as mermaid

NEVER BELIEVE IT'S NOT SO = Sam running down the hallway

INSTRUMENTAL= Sam legs turn in to a tail

INSTRUMENTAL= Sam's first tail scene

INSTRUMENTAL= Sam's hand in stop position/using one of her powers

INSTRUMENTAL= Sam sitting on the couch rolling her eyes with a big grin on her face

INSTRUMENTAL= Sam storming off

OH OH OH IT"S MAGIC=end of episode 3 in moon pool Sam's part

YOU KNOW =Sam wearing reading glasses looking at computer and writing things on a piece of paper

NEVER BELIEVE IT'S NOT SO =same as above

IT'S MAGIC YOU KNOW= Sam diving in to pool

NEVER BELIEVE IT'S NOT SO= Sam swimming off as a mermaid

OH...=running into pool together

INSTRUMENTAL= diving in together

NEVER BELIEVE...=Swimming away as mermaids

WE DO NOT OWN THE SONGS


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone here is my next chapter for the story hope you enjoy. That last chapter was a theme song and it appeared after the first chapter i just wrote it after chapter 3 was finished that's all.**

TJ's POV

"Where are we going?" Olive asked as we ran.

"To the dock my brother has a boat there and we can use it to go to Mako Island!" I yelled still running far ahead of them. It helped that I was such a sporty girl and have a great build for running.

Suddenly we reached the dock and I stopped pulling out a strand of hair that flew into my mouth as I ran. "C'mon," I waved them over to the boat then lowered myself in. Sam and Olive followed after me and soon we were settled in the boat. I started the boat and we shot off to Mako. We talked about ourselves and Olive told us what it was like in America. Suddenly we stopped

"Uh oh," I said as I realised that we had run out of fuel.

"Uh oh? Why h oh?" Sam asked worried.

"We ran out of fuel," I explained

"_What?!_" Olive and Sam shrieked at the same time.

"Sorry," was all I could say. Olive looked around and found to oars

"We can use these to paddle to the island!" she told Sam and I

"That is a great idea, wait does anyone know how to paddle?" Sam asked

"I do," I say happily

"And I've read books on how to" Olive said and with that we paddled to Mako till we reached the beach. We got out and started looking around. We wandered into the forest and everything was going great until I fell down a hole on a boulder, landing swiftly on my butt.

"Help!" I shouted as I tried to crawl out, to no avail. Suddenly Sam followed by Olive came sliding down the hole. "I meant get a rope!"

"Sorry" Sam said then she spotted some stairs and pointed at them "Let's go up these stairs."

We walked up the stairs to find a small pool and I got an idea "Hey how about I go in that pool and see if there's a way out through there. Before I even got a reply I took of my shoes and walked in the small pool, not risking diving in to maybe shallow waters, I then took a breath and went under.

Sam's POV

I was freaking out TJ had been under there for about 30 seconds "She should be out by now, what is taking her so long?" I asked even though I knew Olive wouldn't know the answer.

"Just give her a little longer," Olive said then about 10 seconds later TJ popped her head out of the water and said

"I was right the cave leads right out into the ocean, hop in"

Olive and I cautiously walked into the water. Somewhere in this mess the Sun had gone down and now the moon was out. As we floated in the water we looked up and noticed that the moon was right above the volcano hole that was over our heads. I got a tingling feeling and then bubbles rised from the water and spiralled up into the sky.

Olive's POV

What was happening? There were bubbles all around me and I freaked out as my skin, especially my legs, started to tingle.

TJ's POV

I felt strangely calm as the bubbles floated above my head and the tingling feeling only helped my calmness. But one look at the girls told me they were definitely not calm and were freaking out. The full moon above our heads was so beautiful.

Suddenly my eyes shot open to the sound of my alarm and I bolted up right in bed. What happened, last thing I remember was being in that strange pool with the floating bubbles with Olive and Sam...

Olive and Sam, are they okay? Where are they?

These questions floated through my head, like those bubbles in the pool, as I got dressed, going quicker than usual in hopes of seeing Olive and Sam as soon as possible.


End file.
